McReary Family
History Background The McReary's used to be a powerful force in Liberty City, but its influence has diminished greatly as of late. The gang control Purgatory in Algonquin, as well as most of Broker, but the expansion of the Italian Mafia and Russian Bratva encroached on their empire. Also, most of the gang members have a tendency to spend their money on drugs, alcohol, and women rather than saving it and using it to expand the family's interests. As a result, the gang consists of mostly hired guns. Gerry has been in and out of prison over the years, significantly damaging any stability the gang hoped to maintain. With Gerry back in prison, the leadership has fallen mostly on Patrick 'Packie' McReary, the youngest of the family. Under Packie's control, the gang has been reduced to hired mercenaries for the Pegorino Family, working for the incompetent Ray Boccino, or dealing drugs for Elizabeta Torres. Other members include a former Provisional IRA member named Derrick McReary, the eldest brother, who has been crippled by heroin addiction. He was in charge of the gang but quickly relinquished control to Gerry, and has since alienated former members Bucky Sligo and Aiden O'Malley by allegedly giving them up to the Liberty City Police Department. Other members include Michael Keane and Gordon Sargent. The gang is also discredited by the fact that one of the McReary brothers, Francis, is ambitiously pursuing the job of Commissioner of Police. Such a connection is greatly damaging to the reputation of both parties. Events of GTA IV Work with Packie Niko Bellic meets Patrick McReary for the first time in the Elizabeta Torres' house, when she orders him to oversee the cocaine deal between Packie and members of Spanish Lords. Niko succesfully look after Packie and his associate from the roof across the road, killing gangster attacking them with sniper rifle. Impressed by Niko's skills and being in need for the good people, Packie calls him and offers a job for his family. His jobs mostly consist of Ray Boccino's hints on other gangs' deals, that Niko and Packie are supposed to break. First, he takes Niko with him to the port in Fishmarket South to the deal between Triads in order to steal the van full of cloned meds from them. They succesfully kill every triad on their way and deliver the van to Ray Boccino. Second job involves two other members of the gang, Gordon Sargent and Michael Keane. They, along with Niko Bellic and Packie McReary are planning the hit on Ancelotti crime family and their waste management depot to steal the bag of money, which hid in there. After the shootout, Gordon and Michael stay in the depot to fight off arriving forces of the mob, while Packie and Niko escape with the money on the water. His third job is the biggest and planned along with his elder brother, Gerald McReary. Niko, Packie, his another brother Derrick and Michael Keane are going to rob the Bank of Liberty. Michael, however, is shot in process and the three remaining robbers escape the police forces through the subway after a massive shootout. Work with Gerald Gerald McReary, who gets the recomendation on Niko from Packie, offers him a job as well, which is mostly oriented on breaking the peace between Ancelotti Crime Family and Albanian Mob on orders from the gang's employer, James Pegorino. First, Niko rigs with explosives the car Ancelotti's capo, Tony Black, to blow it up on his meeting with Albanians. After that, when the conflict grows, Niko, disguised as Albanian, kills another capo, Frankie Garone. Gerald, however, is under tight surveillance of LCPD and not planning of being free for too long. Work with Derrick Packie also asks Niko to help his recently returned brother Derrick with his old problems, since he is in bad condition and spends most of his time in park in Acter. During their first meeting, Derrick tells to Niko that Bucky Sligo, a former associate and friend of Derrick's, wants Derrick and his family dead. Derrick asks Niko to take a Police Car and use the police computer to find Bucky and then kill him and his gang. Niko finds Bucky, and chases him to Bucky's hideout. Niko then kills him and his gang. Later, Derrick asks Niko to help him in protecting Kim Young-Guk, a Korean mobster who came for business issues, from rivals. In Derrick's final mission, Derrick asks Niko to silence Aiden O'Malley, who'd been trying to sell the police information on Derrick in exchange for a reduction of his prison sentence. Niko and Packie ambush the prison convoy transporting Aiden to the Alderney State Correctional Facility by blocking its path, killing the police officers and then stealing the truck Aiden is in. They lose the police and later switch vehicle to a more subtle Presidente. After liberating Aiden, Packie tells him they'll be taking him to the cliffs in Leftwood, tricking him into believing he'd be leaving the country on a boat. When they arrive at the cliffs, Packie reveals the true reason they rescued him and leaves Niko to finish off Aiden alone. In his final moments, Aiden reveals that Derrick had sold him out to avoid prison, suggesting Derrick had not been the innocent victim that he had made himself out to be, but instead was just as crooked and disloyal as Aiden and Bucky were. Ultimately though, Niko executes Aiden, whose body falls into the sea. Blood Brothers Another member of the family, who doesn't take part in their criminal activity, chief comissioner Francis McReary also provides Niko Bellic with jobs. When he discovers about Derrick's return, he orders Niko to kill him during their meeting in the park. Derrick, anticipating the hit, asks Niko for help in killing his brother first. Niko, who watches the meeting from the roof with sniper rifle, has a chance to kill one or another McReary. Derrick won't reward him, when Francis promises a good sum of money. During the funeral of one of the brothers Albanian Mob attacks the family to avenge all hits on them. Niko and Packie escape the shootout with the body and deliver it to the cementery. Ransom While in prison, Gerald still provides Niko Bellic with jobs and his last request is to kidnap the daughter of Giovanni Ancelotti, Gracie. Niko set up a meeting with her, pretending he wants to buy her old car, but kidnaps her instead and delivers her to the appartments in Alderney. Later, he makes a photo of her to send it to her dad. The purpose of kidnapping is to get the diamonds, which came into possesion of Tony Prince and Luis Lopez, Ancelotti's associates. Niko Bellic and Packie McReary are sent over to exchange with them, but it goes wrong, when Ray Bulgarin and his goons appear, claiming diamonds as their own. Gracie and her saviours manage to escape, while Niko and Packie appear in the middle of massive shootout with Russian Mafia. After the shootout the diamonds fall into the trash truck and are lost for them forever. The End of the Family If the Revenge ending is chosen, Kate McReary, the only sister in the family, can be killed by James Pegorino on Roman Bellic's wedding, which leads to massive hit on Pegorino Family by Niko Bellic. After the events of GTA IV Patrick McReary flies away to Los Santos to start the career of independent robber. Gerald McReary remains in prison, when Derrick McReary dies anyway, regardless of player's choice in Blood Brothers. Fates of Francis McReary and Kate McReary are determinant.